Painting
by carlaivy
Summary: A small SASU/SAKU one-shot. Sasuke gives hope to Sakura, not the other way around. A little OOC. Please read and review.


**Heys guys it's been a long time, so this is a small SASUSAKU one-shot.**

**P.S. If any of you read 'My Boss or My Babysitter?' I think I will do an epilogue in the summer, still not sure :) Well thank you, and enjoy! **

Running, and pushing through the massive crowd of people bustling through the street. That's all I can think about right now. Running. Disappearing! I can hear protests as I shove people out of my way, but I don't stop to listen.

I don't know how far I've run but I know reached a desolate place. No chattering, clacking of heels, or rustle of coats brushing against each other. Utter silence, besides the rapid beating of my heart. Trees. Yes I'm surrounded by trees. It must be the park, but I don't care, since I finally collapse to the ground.

Warmness runs down my cheek. I know what the means. Just as I raise my hand to cover my mouth I taste the saltness. Tears. These stupid tears. My constant companions these past months.

Again. Yet again I feel for those stupid lies. How could I be so stupid? They told me to stop. Put an end to the hurtful relationship, but I can't. I don't love him and don't necessarily care for him, I just can't stand to be without him. I need him by my side.

I ragged sigh, or was it a cry, escapes my lips. I know. I know he sees me hurting. Yet he does nothing and continues to tell me he will change this time.

I pull my hand away from my mouth. Raising both by hands to me eye, I stare at them. The chipped navy blue nail polished, the small wrinkles that appear when I loosen my fingers, the longness of my fingers, the roughness of my palms, the small 'faith' tattoo on the edge of my left ring finger.

"Hey," blew through the air, a confused and worried the definitely male voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Ignoring the question, I stood up wiping the tears clean from my cheeks. Pathetic. Making strangers worry. Looking down at my hands once again, I thought I could beat anything and nothing would crush me. Stupid.

Taking a step towards uncertainty, but away from the stranger, the wind forcibly blew flipping my red hoodie back to my back. My pastel pink hair revealed. Grumbling and thinking about stuff other than the hurt in my heart I pulled it back on.

"Hey!" I was yanked back by the arm. "What the hell?," I screamed furious, new tears rolling down my cheeks. Just nice. I suppose I don't look so threatening anymore. "I know you," stated the boy.

"Like hell you do!" I shoved him, placed my foot right foot behind his left, pushing him to the ground, all in one swift movement. A huff resonated as he made contact with the ground. I glared at him, as he moaned in pain.

A few minutes later he gained his breath back, "Feisty aren't we. That fucking hurt."

My mouth is wide open. I'm utterly stupid. I just knocked down Uchiha Sasuke. Now that was the only positive thing today. "I seriously meant it though, I've seen you, just don't remember where," he said, still laying on the ground underneath me.

"School," I said standing up and helping him up too, "Sorry." He chuckled, brushing his hand through his spiky hair.

Him staring at me so intensely is uncomfortable. I cleared my throat. Yes that did it, he's looking away. " Your name's ," he paused. Did he actually now my name. He's one of the popular guys, why would he now my name? Well I guess I know why. "Sakura," he said smirking.

"Yup," I replied, and raising my eyebrow I dared to ask the question, " How do you know?" Whu did I ask, I don't know. Everybody knew who I was, all because of him. They all saw how miserable he made me feel. Pathetic, yet again. Here I thought I could change in high school. Ha. Yeah right.

"It's obvious isn't it," he stated a small smirk on his pale lips. Guess I was right. If the Uchiha knew, everybody else knew. Somehow it still hurt. There the hotness in my eyes. Great, I'm going to cry again. "You draw amazing. The painting in the principal's office is cool," he said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. Huh. What did he just say?

I could feel my mouth wide open. "Are you okay?" he asked an amused thin eyebrow raised, I could just guess it was because of my stupid reaction. "You know I paint?," I asked with a small smile. "Yeah. Why so surprised?"

Happiness. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I giggled. Okay that was weird, he must think I'm a loon. Giggling out of nowhere. "What?" he asked his smirk wider.

"I thought nobody knew I painted and just focused on the other stuff."

"Oh," he replied. So he does know. Great. Here I thought a little sliver of hope was coming up. "You're that Sakura they talk about?"

I nodded. He kept quiet. That was obvious. Nobody would want to talk to pitiable Haruno. The hotness in my eyes came back again. So sentimental right now, I hate it. Walk. Walk away just as always. My feet did as told. I started scooting away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His foot falls hard on the ground, nearing on me. I shrugged my shoulders.

He was now next to me, walking side by side. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "You should leave him." I rolled my eyes. The same story, always. "Don't do that," he flicked my forehead.

How dare he. I glared at him. He flicked me again. But I'm not mad, actually a little happy. "You should. If you need someone to talk to come by my table."

I looked at him. Maybe I hit him too hard. "Naruto," he stated. Maybe I hit him way too hard. "What?"

"He's a great listener and he always talked about your paintings too. He won't shut up about them and ramen," he said a small smirk on his lips again. I nodded. That could help.

"I…I'd listen too," he said scratching his neck awkwardly. I smiled. That felt good. Really good, maybe I should leave him.

"Thank you," I said with a real smile. Just hope it doesn't look weird. "There you go," he said patting my head, sort of like a dog. I glared at him.

He chuckled, "You're okay now?" I thought about. I guess I am, I don't feel the need to cry. I raised my think finger up to by eyes, feeling them. Nope. No hotness, or water. "Yup," I smiled.

"Good. So see you at lunch tomorrow?"

I shrugged, maybe. I still need to think about it. "I hope that's a yes," he said walking away.

Walking in the direction of my house, I passed various restaurants filled with people laughing, tiny shops closing down for the day, and cars with the stereo blasting away. They seem happy. Happy, something I want to have. Maybe I should leave him. Maybe I should leave him.

Thinking about today, I ran to my home. The colors and brushes I was going to use already on my mind. A small smile on my lips as I thought of lunch tomorrow. Before I started painting and looked at the text I sent, that should do. I stared at my calloused hands, but my tattoo. That's what stood out the most.

Tomorrow I hope he likes it. Stupid thought. He likes my paintings, he will like it.


End file.
